


Breeding Ground: After the Run

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [96]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: After a nice run outside, Harry Potter and Patty Spivot have some fun with each other.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Patty Spivot
Series: Breeding Ground [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 6





	Breeding Ground: After the Run

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 19th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave a kudo.

**After a Run(Featuring Patty Spivot from the Flash).**

* * *

  
Patty Spivot unlocked the penthouse door she shared with her boyfriend. She had been on a nice and invigorating run across Central City with him. The tight black shorts clung to her ample ass, along with the white tank top rising up on her to show her firm belly. Patty bent down to pull her shoes and her socks off.

“You beat me again.”

Harry stepped back into the room at the sight of Patty bending over to pull her socks off. Her ample ass, which had been slightly ahead of him at all times, bent over in its tight shorts. Patty turned over towards him and smiled.

“Oh, given where your eyes were, I’m pretty sure you didn’t really lose that race.”

After a workout, Patty always had been very horny and had some expanded energy. She threw herself around Harry’s neck and kissed him. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and then moved his other hand up to steady the back of Patty’s head. The two lovers exchanged a very heated kiss with each other. Neither backed off from this position the deeper Harry worked his tongue into her mouth.

Patty moaned in acceptance of Harry’s tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. Harry pulled back with another intense kiss form her and left Patty shivering even more. He turned her around so he could grind himself against Patty’s nice rounded booty.

“I think it would be best after a workout if I stretched.”

“Yes,” Harry said. “I agree.”

Harry squeezed her ass and spanked it which sent juices pooling down between her legs. Patty bent down at her knees and stuck her ass in the air. She touched her toes very slowly and held the pose to stretch her claves. She leaned down and almost touched her nose to the floor with her ass sticking up.

A belt became unlooped and Harry came into the air. He pulled down Patty’s shorts to reveal that those tight shorts fit around a nice bare ass. Harry touched her ass and squeezed it a couple of times. He could see Patty spreading her legs for penetrating. Harry took a moment to smile at her.

“Yes.”

Harry teased her with one finger. He could feel the effect it was having on his sexy girlfriend so Harry added a second finger into the picture and a third followed, sliding it into Patty’s core. Harry fingered her from behind.

The sound of a belt dropping to the ground made Patty tense up around him. She looked in the mirror to get a good glimpse of Harry’s cock out. It stretched twelve inches time and ready to penetrate her.

“You’re really going to stretch your muscles, Ms. Spivot,” Harry said. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she breathed nipples hardening in her shirt when she spoke.

Harry brushed down to touch Patty’s firm ass and gave her a couple of very hard squeezes. Her eyes glazed over the more as she touched her hands down to the ground. Harry’s cock brushed against her opening and demanded penetration. Patty spread her legs.

Hands resting on Patty’s lower back allowed Harry the perfect angle for penetration. She still bent over with her hands touching the floor and Harry thrust inside of her. His balls slapped against her to gain a little bit of momentum.

Patty clutched the floor and took a rattling breath. She could feel every inch of this huge cock just spiking inside of her all of the way. Harry slipped out of Patty form behind and then drove him into her. His balls slapped against the back of her thigh.

“Feel the burn,” Harry whispered in her ear.

The tone of his voice made Patty flex around his big cock and shove it deep inside of her body. She remained bent over and touched her hands to the ground. Her toes curled up with the sense of an orgasm came towards her. Harry pulled almost away from her and shoved himself into her.

She came hard, to the point where she collapsed. Harry pulled her up and marched her over to the couch before bending her over it.

Only seconds later did Harry push his hard cock inside of her body. Patty closed her eyes and could feel Harry’s massive cock sliding into her. Each inch of her body stretched against Patty’s body. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her. The sorcerer grabbed Patty’s ass and squeezed it hard. He spanked her.

“Harder!” she yelled.

Harry rammed her hard against the couch. His balls struck against her wet thighs when pushing inside of her. Harry ground his fingers down her body and tugged on her nipples. Patty’s eyes closed over with her toes curling in pleasure. Harry reached up to grip her ponytail with one hand while steadying her waist with another time.

The friction and momentum to bring Harry’s hard cock deep inside of her body grew even more intense. Patty’s wet core clamped down against him and squeezed on his cock. Harry pulled away from him and then shoved deep inside of her.

“Baby, it’s so great,” Patty murmured underneath her breath. “Take me like this!”

Harry pushed deep into the couch. His balls almost strained underneath the heat she was emitted. Patty looked so wet and so hot. Patty squeezed around him with his balls slapping against her thighs. Harry pulled out and drove deep into her again.

He was feeling her rise up. Patty’s orgasm drew closer and brought Harry’s cock inside of her tight body. Harry pumped into her tight core with a few thrusts inside of her. Harry pulled back and then pushed deeper inside of her. His hard balls smacked her on the back of her leg.

She was more than ready to cum. Harry hit all of the triggers to bring her to the edge of pleasure. Patty took as much of Harry’s twelve inches push into her.

“Let it go.”

Patty let it go and let it flow. Harry did not break his momentum. He was still as strong as ever before. She saw stars the faster Harry pushed deep inside of her. Two bloated balls slapped against her when pushing Patty onto the couch.

Harry smiled when pulling away from her. Patty almost slumped over the couch. Harry pulled her over and dragged her over to the couch. A small nudge folded the couch into a bed and allowed Harry to lie back onto the couch.

“Climb aboard.”

Patty moved over to straddle Harry, facing away from him. He got a nice look at her ass. Patty’s tank top came up over her head and allowed her to drop down onto Harry. Her warm pussy wrapped around him.

Harry groaned when feeling Patty clamp down onto his hard cock. She bucked up and down on his cock with her ass bouncing in front of him. Harry laid back and watched the picture of beauty on him.

A steady amount of momentum had been lead up with Patty rising up and dropping down onto him. Patty bit down on her lip and let a breath out of her. She tweaked her nipples and some pleasure cascaded around her.

“I can’t believe how much you’re making me cum.”

A chilly wind came down through the air and made Patty’s entire body spread with pleasure. Her tightness closed down onto Harry and released his iron hard tool clamping down onto his cock. She drew up and dropped down onto him. Patty smacked down onto him with a few more pushes.

She came one more time. Harry stretched his arms up and say up slightly. He traced patterns on her lower back and moved down to grope her ass to guide her down onto him. Patty shook up in pleasure with her legs spanking down onto him.

The tension in Harry’s balls started to build up the more Patty worked him over. She bit down on her lip to slide up and down on Harry. Her nipples stuck out and she wanted to face Harry and have them sucked. She pulled Harry’s cock from her.

Harry sat up to face Patty and sensed what she wanted. The two moved face to face and kissed each other. Harry tangled his fingers in Patty’s dangling ponytail and pulled her hair out of it. Her hair came down to the ground with Harry stroking her hair.

Patty lowered herself a little bit lower onto Harry’s big cock. She stretched out onto him with a nice bite down on her lip. Patty stretched her pussy out with his cock when she seated on Harry’s back. They kissed each other badly.

“Again!” she hotly whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry kissed her jawline and collarbone while touching any bit of her body. Patty’s perfect legs tightened their grip around his body. They met together with Patty rocking herself up and down on Harry and sending more of his large cock into her perfectly tight body.

The two met each other with Harry’s oral attentions reaching down on Patty’s nipples. He received a very hungry reaction. Harry cupped her firm breasts and sucked them. The touches to her fit body showed how much Harry hungered all for her.

Patty threw her head back and just let her moans run free. They were on the top floor of a penthouse so it would be unlikely that someone is them.

“Suck those tits!” Patty howled at the top of her lungs. “Oh, Harry suck them really fucking hard! You know what I want baby! You know what I want. I want you and your cock right now!”

Harry gave her his cock and gave it to her hard. Patty’s warm legs tightened around Harry and allowed his cock to stretch her out. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his shoulder. She rose up and dropped down onto him to take Harry’s hard cock inside of her body without any abandon.

The beautiful blonde driving herself down onto Harry’s big cock made him groan. His balls swelled up and strained underneath her touch. Patty’s nails kept raking down Harry’s hard bicep and pushed down onto him. Her wetness stained Harry’s big cock and made him push deeper inside of her.

“Harry, baby, it’s so good,” Patty mewled in his ear. “Give me your cum right now.”

Harry pushed deeper inside of her.

“Ladies first.”

This touch drove Patty over the edge. Her nails pushed into the back of Harry’s arm and she bucked down onto him. Her wetness stained Harry’s lap when rising up and driving him down onto him.

Harry rose up and pushed up inside of her. His hard cock pushed deep inside of Patty’s body. His manhood strained the more he stretched her.

The woman bouncing upon him made Patty gush with lust. His hands and mouth still combed her body. Patty’s entire body shook when the man she adored made her feel about as good as a woman could feel. She embraced her sexually gratification and made her good.

The first burst of cum exploded into Patty’s hot pussy. Harry drove her down into her. The two of them pushed back and forth with the friction building. Their orgasms combined with each other the deeper Harry pushed into her.

“Love it,” Harry said.

“Me too,” Patty breathed.

“Love you too.”

Patty clenched down onto him and came hard from the force of his cum just spilling inside of her body. Harry grabbed and pushed Patty into her. She bucked up and down onto him to drain his cock into her body.

Seconds after her orgasm passed, with Harry pulling back from her. He pressed into her back and ran his hands down her back to cause her nipples to stick out. Harry touched her.

“I’m not finished with you.”

Patty trembled when Harry pushed his tongue against her ear and sucked on her earlobe. Patty’s intense feelings increased the deeper Harry touched her. He increased his actions to grab onto her. He cupped her nice ass from behind.

“It would be a shame to let an ass like this go to waste.”

Kisses smothered Patty’s neck and then down her back and he got closer to her nice firm booty. It was such a precious resource. Harry moved down further to her lower back and stuck his finger into her. It shined with a nice sheen of sweat and Harry buried his face between those meaty cheeks. He shoved his tongue deeper inside of Patty’s warm asshole and made her burn in lust.

“Yes, it would be a shame,” Patty moaned at the top of her lungs. “It would be a real shame!”

Harry buried himself face down into Patty’s snug ass and licked her out from behind. She shivered the further Harry touched her and ate out her asshole. Patty’s moans increased.

Warm oils coated the inside of Patty’s crack. She clenched her thighs together and breathed in even. Harry’s finger worked into her oiled up ass to loosen her up something fierce.

“Harry,” Patty breathed at the top of her lungs.

Harry’s fingers caressed her body and made her feel really good. His large member, also lubricated and ready to go, pushed deep into her. Harry’s hard cock head pushed up against her back entrance and made her open up for Harry. Harry pressed against her back. His muscular body pushed up against her sexy body as much as humanly possible.

“Get ready.”

“I’M READY!”

Harry chuckled at the passion coming from her voice. His massive cock brushed against Patty’s asshole with a few inches shoving deep into her ass. The warmth of her tight anal ring pushed deep into her. Harry’s fingers ran down her body and he kissed her.

Now his cock was buried deep into her ass. Patty bit down on her lip. The first time she ever took this cock in her ass, she could not sit right for two weeks. Now, Harry was able to enter Patty’s firm ass as hard as possible with a series of deep thrusts burying inside of her.

Harry buried himself cock first into her tight ass and could feel her body stretching out against him. The sorcerer pulled out and drove Harry deep inside of her. Harry’s fingers dug into her lower back and she arched for him. She took his cock into her deep anal hole.

Deep gasps of pleasure come from the body with Harry pulling almost all the way out of her and then shoving himself back into her. Harry’s fingers traced all over her body and lifted her leg up to slide down between them. His fingers touched her clit while the fingers from his other hand squeezed the underside of her ass cheek.

Hyper-stimulation blasted through Patty’s body on all sides the deeper Harry plunged himself into her. He pulled completely out and drove inside of her. Harry’s balls showed how much cum that was in her.

“You’re really soaking the couch.”

“Sorry, but you’re just so fucking good!”

Patty screamed out and took his cock into her ass as hard as possible from behind. The wizard’s fingers slipped all over her and brought magic. He pinched Patty’s clit and sent shockwaves through her body before running back around her legs and dropping her.

Harry pushed deep inside Patty’s back passage. Every time he went inside of her those tight back muscles squeezed him and demanded his cum. Harry pushed against her and kneaded her cheeks while hammering away at her from behind. Her thick ass rippled around him and made Harry groan the feeling with him.

Those fingers touched Patty’s warm body and brought her out with a pleasurable moan. Harry ran his fingers down her milky toned thighs and then between her legs. He switched to touch several parts of her body and never once led her ot the edge.

“You’re…oooh!” Patty screamed at the top of her lungs.

Harry pumped his hard cock inside of her asshole. His balls ached the further Harry planted deep inside of her. The heat became even too much for him to bear. His massive cock stretched her out and came very close to coating the inside of her asshole.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Harry grunted while rising into her and pushing inside of her.

Patty was ready to take a load of cum deep into her ass. She clutched Harry’s wrist when it rolled over her thighs. The soft cries of encouragement made Harry only plunge deeper inside her.

Those warm anal muscles flexed on instinct around Harry’s big cock. He swelled up and pushed deep inside of her. His balls squeezed. Harry’s hand rose up on Patty’s thigh and ran through her. She oozed juices when he stimulated her with a great touch.

Harry pushed one more time inside of her and saw stars the further Harry pushed into her. His balls ached and then exploded to coat the inside of her ass with his cum. Harry groaned and pulled back away from her before pushing deep inside of Patty’s tight anus with several more shoves.

His balls slapped the back of her legs the more Harry emptied his load inside of her.

“Oh, love that ass,” Harry groaned.

“I know you do,” Patty breathed.

She saw stars of her own when Harry came hard as well. The couch stained with their juices the deeper and harder Harry slammed himself inside of her body when repeatedly discharging his cum inside of her. His balls tightened and then spilled more inside of her.

The two lovers came down from their mutual orgasm. It was good to start the morning with a workout. Both slid the floor with Harry’s arms wrapped around Patty’s sweaty, sticky body as the two cuddled. There was no need to move so soon on a Saturday.

**End.**


End file.
